


Of Worlds Beyond

by thedeadguyintheback



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadguyintheback/pseuds/thedeadguyintheback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Dent finds himself picked up by a strange ship, with a strange and rather intimidating man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Worlds Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> a friend pointed out the connection between these charaters and their portrayers, Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman, particularly referring to their work in Sherlock. then she requested sexy makeouts between them. who am i to deny her?

As Arthur Dent floated through the blackness of space, he quietly asked himself what in the blazes had possessed him to hitch a ride on a Vogon construction vessel. It certainly hadn’t worked out the first two times, and this time was no different.

It was quite fortunate indeed that luck chose that particular moment to have another ship come out of warp drive exactly where Arthur was floating, causing him to land in what he could only assume was a lavatory.

As Arthur wandered about, he reasoned that he must be on a space ship. Which one, or to whom it belonged, he had not the slightest idea. It didn’t look like a Vogon ship, for which he was incredibly grateful. He had his towel and his Guide… What he didn’t have was the slightest idea how to safely get off said space ship, which seemed to be the epitome of his problems at the present time.

These days, the epitome of his problems seemed to change from minute to minute, so there was no getting his hopes up.

Just as Arthur was feeling like he might be hopelessly lost on this mystery space ship, a man turned the corner, dressed all in black and wearing what looked like broken shackles on one wrist. He was backed up against the wall as he approached, and kept looking back the way he had come, so much so that he almost ran straight into Arthur.

The pair of them regarded each other silently. The man was very tall and gaunt, with wild dark hair, sharp features and a piercing stare, and Arthur found him decidedly intimidating. The man then seemed to come to the conclusion—after a good long stare at his house slippers—that Arthur Dent was not worth regarding. He continued silently down the corridor, an index finger over his lips as he passed Arthur.

Footsteps echoed from the corridor where the man had come, and shouting. The shouting didn’t sound celebratory, and Arthur felt sure he didn’t want to meet whoever it was. 

The man, who didn’t seem any happier than the shouting voices, still stood at the end of the corridor. “You would prefer to stay alive, I assume?”

“… Well, yes, I suppose so—“

“Then run.”

The man disappeared around the corner, and Arthur reasoned that the less painful option was probably on his heels. The pair ran, hid, and (in Arthur’s case,) skidded clumsily across the ship, avoiding angry people in red uniforms at what felt like every turn.

After what seemed to Arthur like hours, they hit a dead end. While Arthur stood there, nervously clutching his towel and trying very hard not to panic, the man began punching buttons on a keypad set into the wall. Several other men in uniforms turned the corner and started towards them, and Arthur was quite sure he didn’t want to meet them, so he was very happy when a door opened behind him.

The two of them ran into the escape pod the man had opened, and the door closed behind them with a hydraulic hiss, separating them from the uniformed men chasing them. The man must have known what he was doing, Arthur reasoned, as he then slid into the pilot’s seat and began pressing buttons. The engine came to life with a mechanical hum, then shuddered forward and took them away from the host ship and out into the depths of space.

Arthur finally relaxed, sitting with a sigh in the copilot seat. “Well, that was interesting…”

“What’s your name, stranger?” the man asked, not even looking up as he continued flicking switches on the control board.

“Ah, Dent.” Arthur replied. “Arthur Dent. And yours?”

“Khan.”

… … …

Khan had the poor man pinned by his wrists, and Arthur found he was quite immobilized. The man’s mouth was on his, cutting off all potential for protest, and invoking a tendril of fire in Arthur’s gut. This was incredibly unexpected, and entirely unnecessary, but damn it, it was fun.

Khan’s thumbs rubbed lightly against the pale blue veins in his wrists. His bare chest rubbed against Arthur’s shirt, still damp from his shower. Khan stood much taller than Arthur, and his mouth kept the smaller man neatly immobilized and fairly compliant.

Then the taller man pulled away slightly, and Arthur could see that his breath was ragged and quick. “Sorry,” Khan said breathlessly. “After-effects of the adrenaline rush.” He backed off a little more, releasing Arthur’s wrists.

“Ah… No, it’s er—” Arthur cleared his throat loudly. “It’s fine.”

Khan stared down at him in his very intimidating way, and it was all Arthur could do to suppress an inexplicable instinct to cower before the expression.

Khan stepped closer. “When you say ‘it’s fine,’” he said with a note of threatening, slamming his hands on the wall on either side of Arthur’s head with the last word, “do you perhaps mean that you don’t mind it happening?” Then his mouth was on Arthur’s pale neck, lips brushing cruelly against his throat. “Or do you perhaps mean that you wish for it to continue?”

Arthur barely kept his voice from squeaking. “All of them at once, I suppose—” His words were cut off with a sharp gasp as teeth sank into his neck unexpectedly. Grabbing a fistful of Khan’s hair, he yanked the taller man’s head back authoritatively. “That bloody hurt, arse.”

Khan only smirked malevolently in response.


End file.
